The Real Reason for the Russia – Belarus Gas War
by rev lady mal
Summary: Belarus and Russia have a gas war. Who was the real winner? Characters: Belarus, Germany, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Russia, Ukraine


"B-B-Belarus, what are you doing?" Latvia called out to the other nation with a trembling voice as he ran up to her. He stood there shaking with fear as he watched her close the pipes down and limit the amount of gas flowing out of her country. "You're going to make Mr. Russia v-v-v-v-very unhappy!"

"So what, he's made me unhappy." Belarus answered, frowning. She leaned against the pipeline at Lithuania's border, pushing back the hard hat on her head and watched the pressure gage drop. "… Down to forty percent now, good."

Latvia shook his head. "P-p-please! Just pay your bill already and Mr. Russia will turn the gas back on."

"Not until my brother pays me first." The gage began to dip past forty. Belarus looked at it and sighed. "Why isn't he here yet?" She looked at the pressure gage again, watching it drop. She then heard footsteps approaching and looked up, only to be disappointed. "What do you want?" She scowled, pulling the hard hat back down over her face.

"Belarus, like, what the hell!" Poland shouted as he and Lithuania walked up to her on the Lithuania side of the pipeline. "Liet's gas has totally dropped to almost fifty percent!"

"Oh, that's okay Poland. It's summertime anyway. No one needs heat and we can ride our bikes more." Lithuania replied to Poland as he cast his eyes toward the pretty blond nation hiding under the hard hat. "So Belarus, is anyone taking you to Midsummer this year?"

Belarus rolled her eyes and pushed the hat back on her head. She really wanted to pull out her knife and rearrange Lithuania's face and was just about to do it, when she heard the familiar sounds of her older sister's sobbing come closer. "Please Russia! I can send more gas through my lines to make up for the amount you've cut going through Belarus', but I just can't get involved and choose sides between you, it's not fair to either of you."

Russia's usual smile faded as he approached his little sister. He saw Poland and Lithuania standing on the other side of the border; one looking irritated, the other looking love struck as he stared at his bothersome baby sister. Latvia shook faster than ever as he came closer. Russia's mind wandered momentarily, imagining the small nation working at a hardware store as a paint mixer when his younger sibling pulled the hard hat off of her head and quickly primped at her hair as she came forward. "I understand Ukraine, now please don't cry, I'll handle this."

"Brother! You're here!" Belarus called out, her eyes losing their dull, angry look as Russia and Ukraine approached.

"Belarus, what the hell are you doing?" Russia's eyes glanced at the pressure gage, then at Lithuania and Poland standing there. "I have obligations with other countries. Paying your bill shouldn't affect their gas."

"And you need to pay your bill to me brother." Belarus pouted, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "You have no business lecturing me about paying bills when you have an overdue notice too."

"Ah, Sister, must we discuss this here?" Russia looked at the others self-consciously, especially Poland and Lithuania. "Can't we go somewhere else?"

"Why?" She asked, tilting her head up at him. "Here is as good as anywhere else." She arched an eyebrow at his now pleading face. As much as she loved the idea of being alone with him, she knew she had a better chance of having her demands granted if they were in front of the others. "So, will you?"

"Oh Come on Russia, this is like, totally lame! Just give her what she wants!" Poland shouted at him.

Lithuania sighed, admiring her flashing eyes as she looked up at Russia. "How could anyone deny her anything?"

"Belarus! Russia! What the hell?" Another voice shouted at the group. Everyone turned and watched Germany stomp toward them, looking very agitated. "Why has Lithuania's gas dropped almost fifty percent? Russia, you said this dispute would in no way affect any nation in the Euro Zone!"

Russia's look of bewilderment at trying to reason with her sister steadily grew into panic. He looked at Germany, then at Poland, then at Lithuania. "I am handling this! I told you I had this situation under control and there would be no problems!"

"But there is a problem, Russia." Germany answered back, real anger in his voice. "If you can't fulfill your contractual agreements with the European Union with regards to supplying oil and gas to any of our member states, we will have no choice but to reconsider that contract and seek other sources."

"Wait! Please, just give me – " Russia looked back at Belarus, who still stood with hands no her hips and eyebrow raised.

"Well brother?"

"… You have to pay your bill first!" Russia spat out; he suddenly felt a chill go down his back.

Belarus' eyes began to glow with affection for him. "Done." She stated simply as she pulled out her cell phone. "Transfer the funds now. Yes, he's agreed." She hung up and slipped the phone back into her pocket. "Now, will you give me what I want?"

" Y-Yes! I will! I … I … I'll go to Kupalle with you!"

Belarus leapt forward and wrapped her arms around her brother's waist. "Thank you Russia, this will be the best Midsummer ever! I've already made matching wreaths for us to wear and you must promise to jump over the fire and hunt for the fern flower with me!" She entwined her arm around his and began to drag him away.

"B-Belarus, what about Lithuania?" Latvia called out. "His gas level is still dropping."

Belarus heard nothing as she pulled Russia with her. Ukraine walked forward, sniffing and turned the wheel to open the line. Poland, Germany and Lithuania watched the gage rise back up to one hundred percent.

Germany stared at the retreating couple. Belarus pulling with all her might on Russia's arm while his heels left two clouds of dust behind him as he desperately tried to avoid the inevitable. "They started a gas war over that?"

"Well, I'm glad it's over. Liet this sun is like, totally brutal! I need something cold to drink." Poland whined, grabbing Lithuania and pulling him away.

Lithuania smiled at Belarus and Russia. "Wow, didn't she look amazing? Russia's so lucky to have sisters."

Ukraine looked at Latvia, who wasn't shaking quite as much now that Russia was gone. "It is Midsummer, let's go."

Latvia's mouth dropped open, "Really? You want to go to Midsummer with me?"

"Sure, I have to talk to my sister anyway. Besides, how many chances do you get to see Russia look completely miserable?" Ukraine smiled at him. "I don't want to miss that at all, how about you?" She gave him a wink.

Latvia's face lit up, a sinister glint appeared in his eye. "No, I don't think I want to miss that. Thank you for your kind invitation, I accept Ukraine." He replied, putting his hand in the one she offered to him.

I know everyone's watching the oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico and the FIFA world cup, but a very brief gas war erupted between Belarus and Russia this past week. By Wednesday Russia had cut Belarus' gas by 60%, so Belarus began siphoning gas running through the transit lines. Guess which country was affected? Belarus has paid their bill to Russia, but claim Russia still hasn't paid their bill in full yet.

Kupalle – Midsummer celebration in Belarus and Ukraine.


End file.
